blashcofandomcom-20200213-history
Lost
Lost is a series of two shorts that were produced during the second season of blashco 1.0, that loosely parody the ABC show of the same name. As opposed to The CM, Lost 1 and 2 were filmed with a very short gap between them. A proposed final chapter, coupled with a final chapter of The CM, was planned but later abandoned. Production Lost 1 takes place in the already-recognizable forest area, though it is much more snow-covered. It stars Mikey Forrest, Haydn Winston, Jordan Doig, Alex Fouss, Asher Refailov, Kip Calendine and Brett Forrest. The first scene is the first and only time fake blood would be used for a blashco 1.0 production. After the first scene, the crew deemed it "too cold" to film outside, and decided to kind of drop the whole Lost concept and take things inside a house, one of the first times the Forrests' house was used. Though the first episode heavily veered away from Lost themes after the first scene, the second episode does return to a Lost parody for the maority of the film. It started production mere weeks after the first movie. It was shot at the Forrests' house, then back to the forest area, then in front of Blashco HQ, and then finally outside of Jake Knorr's house, making this one of the most expansive early 1.0 productions. Both were shot in a single day. The second episode has the first appearance of Sean Forrest, as well as one of the rare appearances of Blake Powell, the co-founder of blashco productions. Lost 1 A car of seven people collides with a car with two people, careening into the woods. Waking up, secluded from the wreckage, Jack, a bonafide doctor, must help the injured victims of the devistating accident. After fears and adrenaline settle, the survivors meet each other, seemingly for the first time. Almost immediately, Jack spots a house and the remaining survivors rush in to seek refuge. Inside, one of the mentally-unstable victims thinks he is an Arabian sheep herder. Since all Arabians are terrorists (a line in the movie), he proceeds to murder everyone in the film. After he wounds Ishmael and Jack, he announces he "must prepare for the after life, he must travel to Narnia." He enters a cupboard, teleporting to Narnia as the film comes to a close. Lost 2 Jack awakens in the day to a threatening and mysterious man. After the man leaves, Jack reenters the house to find Ishmael about to die. With his last breaths, he informs Jack that when the car crash occurred, the tail section of the car broke off... that there are more survivors. Jack exits the house and runs into a straggler who dies almost immediately. It seems The Others, a tribe of savage beings occupy the forest. They seem to speak a broken form of Japanese. Jack is soon captured, but escapes and runs almost directly to the tail section of the car. Unfortunately, Jack leads the tribe directly to the survivors, who ransack the tail section. They rush, again, to the nearest house. Inside, the tribesmen are already waiting, and slowly off each of the survivors in an epic battle. After Jack defeats the final tribeman, leaving everyone else dead, he finds a beeping fax machine with a message: Praise Allah! (likely from the Arabian from the first episode). The fax machine proceeds to explode. Lost In The CM A planned finale for both episodic series began almost a year after the completion of Lost and CM 2. The film was divided into two parts, the first being The CM 3, which would then mash into Lost 3, combining the plotlines. None of Lost 3 ever began production. Soundtrack Rather than an intro song, the series instead utilized credit songs. Shove This Jay Oh Bee by Canibus in the first and Cry Me A River by Justin Timberlake in the second. The opening to Lost 2 features a song from Paper Mario on the N64. Inside Jokes Like many of blashco's productions, the Lost series is peppered with inside jokes from the blashco crew. In Lost 1, one of the only inside jokes is at the end, when the Arabian ventures to Narnia, a nod to The Magician's Nephew, which was filmed just one day prior. Lost 2 has more inside jokes, as the entire dialect of the tribesmen was a running gag with the blashco crew before even filming the movie. Category:1.0